Operation: CLOWN
Clown's Looney Operations Will 'Naugurate Operation: CLOWN is the 4th story of the Big Mom Saga in the Nextgen Series, written by Gamewizard2008. The evil Caesar Clown has made his return, and his henchmen have captured Dillon York, among many other kids. Sandman, Coldman, and Wiccan are on the case to save them. Operation: CLOWN was posted on December 8, 2013, and completed on February 14, 2014. This story is preceded by Operation: RECLAIM, and followed by Operation: NECSUS. Summary Twenty-two years ago, Brett Gunkan and his GUN troops are leading a captured Caesar down the halls of G.U.N. H.Q., as Gunkan interrogates him, asking how he produced 10,000 gallons of Bang Gas. He then asks Caesar if there's a cure to Bang Gas, and he remarks that a certain spirit might know. Gunkan orders his men to kill Caesar, but General Vergo turns traitor and defeats all the soldiers, saving his Master. Present time: Caesar Clown and Monet enter a playroom where multi-cultural kids are playing, and were excited to see the two. After extracting blood samples from them, Caesar and Monet leave down the hall as Caesar decides to find more element benders. At Quahog, Rhode Island, the Quintuple Threat Triads are robbing Quahog Bank, led by Lightning Bolt Zolt, until Sandman, Coldman, and Wiccan break to stop them. They fight and defeat the Triads as the cops come to arrest them, while the heroes make their escape. Nolan comes back home as Danika greets him and calls her kids down for dinner (she was waiting for Nolan to come home, even though it was 10:30 at night). Danika mentions the children going missing around the world, and when Dillon makes a point that Dad could save them, Nolan contrasts, saying he wants to worry about his own town. Danika then mentions that Leo and his family are coming to stay this weekend, much to Dillon's chagrin. The next day, at Sector W7, Chimney suddenly realizes that Gonbe is gone, and she thought her Gonbe doll (which she got on Christmas) was Gonbe. She frantically searches everywhere, and when April mentions Gonbe might've been slaughtered and made into that doll, Chimney faints. Back at Quahog, Dillon, Zach, and Maddy are hanging out with Dillon's cousin, Kaleo, and Zach takes a liking to the poisonbender. Haruka shortly arrives, and mentions she's been working on her Healing Sting. They go to Quahog Shore to look for an injured seagull. Sunset shortly comes, and Nolan tells Vanellope to go look for Dillon as Nolan goes on patrol. The kids finally find the seagull under some rocks at the beach, and Haruka uses her enhanced Healing Sting to heal it. As the bird leaves, Caesar's minions arrive, trying to tell the kids they have a disease so they'll come with them. They don't believe the men, but are suspicious nonetheless. For that reason, they decide to go with the men to Punk Hazard. One hour later, Nolan and his team go out on patrol, but they suddenly spot Vanellope still looking for Dillon. They ask her why she hasn't found him yet, and she responds that she can't find them anywhere. They go back home, where they find Doug and Gwen speaking with Danika, and they explain that Zach and Maddy haven't returned either. They recall a similar instance, when their son, Dwen Murphy, also went missing before Zach and Maddy were born. Nolan and his team take the Sandmobile and decide to head for Water 7. Meanwhile, Dillon's team arrives at Punk Hazard, where Monet and Caesar Clown greet them and extract blood samples, explaining they've caught a terrible disease. They then lead the children to the playroom, where they noticed a rabbit - Gonbe - was playing with some kids. Monet thinks it might've come from Water 7, so Caesar decides to send more troops to look for more kids. While Dillon's group goes to play with the children, Maddy goes to the corner to rest. A giant girl named Mocha comes to greet her, wanting to play, but Maddy turns her down. Team Hero arrives at Water 7, and splits up to search for clues. Nolan finds Chimney frantically searching for Gonbe, and afer questioning her, he decides to help look for him. He finds traces of a rabbit (not knowing it was Gonbe) and follows the trail to a back-alley house, where a woman is already mistaking Yuki for her son, and she does the same to Nolan. She explains that her other kids went missing weeks ago, then Nolan uses the DNA on a baby bottle to get a lock on one of them. They then go to one of the docks and take down a group of men in protection suits. Afterwards, Chimney comes and again demands Nolan finds her cat, but he tells her he'll find him later. Team Hero boards the men's oil tanker and sails off to Punk Hazard, where the tracker leads him. As they arrive at the flaming island, Nolan discovers Aeincha under his coat, and the girl explains that Chimney wanted her to follow them. Sector W7 suddenly flies overhead on the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and crashes in the distance. With that, the group begins to make their way across the Burning Lands, soon reaching the Frozen Lands. They battle more of the men as Yuki ends up chi-blocked. They reach the huge base in the mountains as Crystal and Yuki enter through a vent, while Nolan and Aeincha take the front door. Inside the playroom, Mocha talks with Maddy, wanting to play Airplane. Maddy explains that she doesn't like mutants, and these giant kids are the same, so Mocha tries to tell her that they're all the same as normal kids, despite being giants. Mocha puts Maddy on her head and begins to run around like an airplane while Maddy rides her. They race other kids and Maddy has fun during so. As they rest, Sector W7 arrives at the playroom and all the kids want to go home with them. Crystal and Yuki encounter some guards in a lab, and they proceed to beat the guards using stealth tactics. They then find a notebook, which belonged to Caesar Clown, and they call Nolan to tell him he might be the one who owns the base. Nolan has a flashback of Wesley Dodds telling him of Caesar Clown, and he learns that he's the one responsible for kidnapping Dillon. In Caesar's lab, Vergo arrives and says that he's determined Sandman's identity, for his father was in Vergo's battalion. Sector W7 and the kids board the R.O.C.K.E.T.-T.R.A.I.N. and leave, but Dillon's group stays behind, learning that Nolan was here with Aeincha. As the train flies away with all the captives, the kids suddenly have a craving for candy, going uncontrollable as they take control of the train and crash it to Punk Hazard's Frozen Lands. Sector W7 escapes on escape pods, and Chimney crashes into the giant, steel, forbidden door. Inside the building, Nolan calls Crystal and asks about the notebook. Crystal explains that it was Caesar's records after giving the children doses of NHC10. Nolan looks up the drug and looks surprised, telling Crystal to find Dillon quickly. Dillon's team takes out some guards before going out to the Frozen Lands, finding the train's wreckage. The kids climb out of the wreckage, still venomous as they start to chase the operatives. When they make it to the base, Haruka knocks them out with Sleeping Gas. She then studies the butterscotch that they craved, and realized it was NHC10. Haruka explains that it's a dangerous drug that contains Bang Gas, and taking too much could create deadly results. Caesar shows up and explains it's worth risking their lives for the sake of science. Dillon tries to attack Caesar, but the latter reveals his Logia-type poisonbending, making him untouchable. After Dillon explains Logia-bending, Zach tries to burn Caesar with a S.P.I.C.E.R., but Caesar stops the flames before they could touch him. The children shortly wake up, and Caesar orders them to attack the operatives. Inside, Nolan beats some guards as he tries to look for a lab, saying he needs a sample of NHC10 to whip up a cure. He and Aeincha make it to a computer lab, where they read the history of the island. They discover it was the battle site of Solaris and Polaris, which was why Punk Hazard was made of fire and ice. They read that the laboratory was made by Gerald Robotnik, and GUN scientists conducted genetic research here. An explosion of Bang Gas happened on Punk Hazard, and Gerald was framed for causing it, while his assistant, Caesar was allowed to remain in GUN despite being mutated. That's when Vergo appears, and Nolan recognizes him as his father's commander. Vergo says that he's been working for Caesar for years. Vergo explains that one of Caesar's clients commissioned him to guard Caesar's business, and he joined the G.U.N. to do so. Vergo revealed that he is the one who betrayed Nolan's father, allowing him to die to Darth Genious's power. Nolan and Vergo battle, but Vergo ends up the victor. Meanwhile, Sector W7 ventures into the huge garage and awakens a giant blob monster called Smiley. Sector W7 escapes all the way to the Frozen Lands as they battle more of Caesar's minions and meet with Crystal and Yuki. Later, Caesar finishes making Vita-Z Bananas for Specter and asks one of his minions to deliver the fruits. He then turns to Dillon's group, who are imprisoned in a cell as Dillon and Haru are wearing chi-blocking cuffs, and Nolan York is soon brought to their cell by Vergo. Monet later comes in and shows them Kaleo Anderson, who has eaten to many NHC10 candies and became giant. The group's cage is lifted out of the lab and hung over the snows as Caesar's Smiley monster arrives. Caesar feeds it a giant candy and causes it to explode into a cloud of purple gas called Bang Gas-Z. Aeincha reveals herself to break most of their cuffs (except the chi-block cuffs) as Nolan gets them all out of there, and back to the lab. After Nolan battles Caesar Clown shortly, the latter calls in some minions, as well as the candy-crazed Mocha. They manage to beat them all as Dillon and Haruka find keys to their cuffs in the minions' suits. After Yuki, Crystal, and Sector W7 arrive, they all discuss their plan for getting out of there. Dillon's group's job is to accompany Crystal Wickens to rescue the children, while Sector W7 and Yuki are given the task of shutting down the Devil Fruit Production Chamber. Crystal and Team Dillon hurry to the playroom, which is blizzarding with snow as Monet ambushes them. She easily freezes the group before leaving to get NHC10. Meanwhile, Yuki and W7 find Vergo in the SMILEs room, and begin to battle him as Vergo holds the key to Yuki's chi-blocking cuffs. Later, Nolan and Haruka finish making the cure as Mocha awakens, having been knocked back to normal after Nolan's punch to her head. Nolan gives the two his cure to use on the other kids, while he searches for clues on how to beat Caesar. Mocha carries Haruka to the playroom where the others are as they find Monet coming down the hall with a pack of Super NHC10. Mocha hides Haruka as Monet leads them to the playroom. She calls Caesar, telling her she's got the package, and then asks if Zach and Maddy's last name sounds familiar. Caesar remembers kidnapping a child called Dwen Murphy, who disappeared around the same time Caesar's Mammal-Mammal Fruit was stolen. Mocha and Haruka reach the playroom, and upon Haruka's request, Mocha tries to prevent Monet from feeding the candy to the kids. Zach Murphy escapes, having used Bo-bobo Kempo, and frees everyone else. Mocha carries the candy and escapes, followed shortly by the others as Crystal is left to battle Monet. The former comes victorious and quickly escapes before the Bang Gas seeps in. As Mocha and Haruka escape from the other kids, Haruka explains that Caesar's a terrible man who wanted to poison all of them. She assures them they will be fine because Mr. York is going to stop Caesar. At this time, Nolan finds a closet of Explosive Gel and takes a few cans. The Bang Gas-Z is about to seep in, so he escapes into the garbage chute. Inside the trash pile, he finds a diary of Gerald Robotnik, and discovers a possible weakness of Caesar's. Mocha is still trying to run from the kids as the others are trying to induce them with the cure. Kaleo Anderson; now very giant, stands in their way, yelling dimwitted defiances. As Mocha runs, she thinks about the good times she had with her friends before they became monstrified. Having nowhere else to run, she ultimately decides to swallow the entire bundle of NHC10. She throws up blood as a result and passes out. The kids stare with surprise as Dillon finally injects them with the cure. They all stare at Mocha's fallen form as Haruka struggles to heal her. Caesar Clown suddenly shows up and is depressed over the loss of the NHC10. He decides he is going to cut all of Mocha's infected blood out, exclaiming that he doesn't care about the kids. Nolan York flies in and kicks down on the scientist. To prevent Caesar from using Airless World, he exclaims Caesar's true name: Caesar Jonathan Dimalanta. Everyone is shocked, especially Haruka. Caesar reveals that Matthew Dimalanta was his nephew, making him Haruka's great-uncle. Caesar gets away as Nolan chases him. While Dillon, Maddy, and Zach go to check on Crystal Wickens, Haruka and the others cry over Mocha's death. In the SMILEs room, Yuki and Sector W7 continue the fight against Vergo. During which, April uses Blue Paint on Chimney to make the latter stronger, but it doesn't last long as she is worn out afterward. Aeincha tries to fight him, but ends up stepped on. However, it's revealed that Vergo stepped on a fake, and the real Aeincha managed to retrieve the key to Yuki's handcuffs. Yuki begins to ice-ski around the factory, leaving handprints of ice along the floors and walls. When Vergo beats him a little, Yuki retreats back to the balcony as Vergo walks over one of his handprints. Yuki uses the Sickle Growth attack as a series of huge icicles sprout up from his handprints, destroying the factory as one of them stabs through Vergo's stomach, mounting him on a post. Vergo turns out to have survived this, but he compliments Yuki's loyalty to his friend as they leave. Finally, Nolan confronts Caesar Clown in Building R's Central Room. He fights the clown as Caesar tries to tell him he's protected by big names. Nolan continues to beat him as Caesar's minions arrive. Caesar orders the upstairs control room to let in the Bang Gas-Z, and they do so hesitantly. Caesar uses the gas to mutate the minions to fight Nolan, much to the minions' controversy. Caesar proclaims that they're only spare test subjects, and he never planned to heal them of their previous mutations. After Nolan defeats the monsters, Caesar escapes up the elevator shaft. Yuki and Sector W7 arrive as Nolan tells them to head back and check on the others. Aisa gives Nolan an Impact Dial to use against Caesar, saying it's imprinted with a chi-block. Nolan boards the huge elevator and heads up the shaft, getting outside. Caesar absorbs the Bang Gas-Z into his form and becomes Shinokuni, the Land of Death, and uses this giant form to fight Nolan. Nolan is able to knock Caesar down, but the clown grabs him and is about to suffocate him with Bang Gas. However, Nolan reveals he's been filling the Impact Dial with Explosive Gel, ready for one big explosion. He blows the force against Caesar's face and makes him plummet down below, crashing into the Central Room. Meanwhile, as Dillon's group reunites with Crystal Wickens, Haruka was able to heal Mocha, by eating the Parasite-Parasite Devil Fruit, which allows her to absorb substances from bodies. The kids all run back to the Center Room, where Nolan was able to cuff Caesar with chi-block cuffs. Once everyone makes it back, they follow Caesar's minions down the elevator, reaching the tunnels that lead to different meeting points for Caesar's customers. They take a train back to Cleveland, Virginia, but Monet Sinclaire suddenly awakens and flies after them, having been monstrified by the Bang Gas-Z. The group is able to get away from Monet as Nolan knocks her out. They reach the end of the track and pop out outside the Rainbows Factory in Cleveland, Virginia. Hours later, Aaron and Rhilliane come to arrest Caesar, while a group of big ships come to take the children back to their homes. Before Mocha leaves, Maddy compliments her for her bravery, and recommends she joins the Kids Next Door. Mocha boards Cheren Uno's ship, and as they fly home, Mocha asks Cheren when Cadet Training starts. With the main group, Dillon compliments Haruka's new metahuman powers, but she replies that she never wanted these powers, and wanted to become a doctor with just her poisonbending. Dillon suggests that she keep them for now, and she slightly agrees. Meanwhile, Caesar's former minions explained that they stayed with him because they were afraid GUN would arrest them for their mutations, and Caesar wanted to heal them. But when they learned GUN wasn't arresting metahumans anymore, they were joyed. Kaleo, who was still a giant, returns to The Gang's hideout, and his friends are surprised at his new giant height. He releases a fart that knocks the team out, and he pokes Kimaya's body as he questions if they're awake. In the very last scene, Sector DR has watched the KNN News report that Caesar has been arrested. Don Quixote Doflamingo Jr. figures that his dad isn't gonna like this, and he hopes that Caesar's other patrons don't find out first. Game Over Scenes "By any chance, did you come all the way here, tryin' to stop me?" - Caesar Clown 1; Nolan death. "Poor, little kids... well-p, time to find some new test subjects!" - Caesar 2; Dillon group death. "Guess I have to find a new playmate... OH and I wanted to have SO MUCH FUN with you! Shurorororororo!" - Caesar 3. "I couldn't just let you win... otherwise, Caesar would kill me." - Monet; Monet battle death. "I have not heard you say... Vergo...-san." - Vergo; Vergo battle death. "I would like to thank the media, the people of FanFiction, deviantART... ooh, AND the G.U.N.! Who I will be seeing VERY very soooon!" - Caesar; Shinokuni. Characters *'Nolan York' *Crystal Wickens *Yuki Crystal *Dillon York *Danika York *Vanellope von Schweetz *Haruka Dimalanta *Kaleo Anderson *Zach and Maddy Murphy *Caesar Clown *Monet Sinclaire *Vergo *Brett Gunkan (past) *Mocha *Sector W7 *Cheren Uno (last scene) *The Gang (cameo) *Melody and Danny Jackson (cameo) *Sector DR (cameo) Locations *G.U.N. H.Q. (past) *'Quahog Bank' *'York Household' *'Quahog Park' *'Quahog Shore' *'Sector W7 Treehouse' *Water 7 *Punk Hazard Trivia *In the original scene where Aeincha rescues Nolan and Dillon's group, a plothole existed in which Haruka asked Aeincha "Who are you?", and it was clearly mentioned in Sector W7 that Haruka knew about Aeincha and her dream. Obviously, this scene was rewritten so Zach asks "Who are you?". *This was Haruka Dimalanta's biggest appearance in the series. Category:Stories Category:Nextgen Series Category:Big Mom Saga Category:Size-changing Fics